


Bright Smile

by peachwangjanim



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, So yeah, also very sweet, and again so am i, and so am i, but as if im jaemin bc, from my own work, have i mentioned how fluff it is, he is in love with renjuns smile, ice cream and movie date, its a translation, jaemin is whipped, just ranting about how i feel abt renjun, lots of fluff, mention to that 1 year jaemin was out, not plagiarism, not really a plot, renmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 10:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachwangjanim/pseuds/peachwangjanim
Summary: Jaemin is absolutely in love with Renjun's smile. And with the boy himself.





	Bright Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello.  
> I just posted this in portuguese and asked if i should translate and my friend said yes. so yeah, here i am.  
> Im the ultimate Renmin trash so most of my fics will be about them. So yeah.  
> I hope you like it? Its really small and simple.  
> And there are a few mistakes here and there that i COULDN'T figure out without Gramamrly premium, witch i don't have so yeah. English is not my first language, sorry.  
> But thats the deal.  
> Twitter: @miinhouniverse, dm me if you want

I’ve always adored his smile. It was always so bright, showing the kind of happiness that I’d like him to always have.

I always wanted to be the one to make him smile, since, seeing him being happy was what made me happy the most. Huang Renjun is for sure my ruin but also kind of my lifeline because knowing that he was sad made me sad, but also gave me the strength to keep going and try to make him happy again.

Because Renjunnie is the kind of person that’s absolutely precious. The kind that makes you wanna take care of, love forever, stop from ever being hurt because his smile is the brightest thing in the whole Universe. His smile makes me happier than a thousand strolls by the Han River, more relaxed than a thousand bubble baths, more satisfied than a thousand perfect scores in the hardest subject at school. 

Renjunnie makes me want to be better, stronger, sweeter.

When I got sick, he gave me strength, you know? Always visiting to tell me about the new book he was reading, bringing ice cream with him and a movie we had already watched a hundred times but that he loved so much and knew the script by heart, but I didn’t have the courage to tell him to watch something else because I didn't even watch it after so many times. I kept watching the way his lips would curve in that bright smile when his favourite scenes would come up, or how he would tear up every time something sad happened in that movie he already knew fully but loved so dearly. And he would look at me and complain because I wasn’t paying attention. I would just shrug and steal a kiss. 

Renjunnie never complained truthfully when I interrupted him with kisses, he would always smile in between them and because of that, I’d know that everything was fine.

Renjunnie is truly the most precious person in my life and that bright smile is the thing that boosts me the most and is the only thing that I will never get tired of in the world because is that bright smile that lightens my whole life.


End file.
